1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office screens for providing movable sound absorbing partitions for offices and the like. More particularly, the invention provides an improved construction of the interface components for adhering individual screen partitions together to create an office matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of detachable wall or screen partitions are disclosed in the prior art and are used in commercial and residential environments. The following examples of United States patents are representative of various forms of modular office screening systems and wall panels: U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,095; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,430; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,108; U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,828; U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,722; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,222; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,696.
While the basic function of the modular office screen partition system is well known in the prior art, the designer in this field must realistically consider not only practical and economical aspects, but also the ornamental appearance of the partition systems as well. Thus, while the office partition must be structurally sound, it also must provide a pleasing appearance to the office worker. One of the key areas in providing both structural integrity in an office panel system and in creating problems in achieving an aesthetically pleasing configuration are the joints or components interfacing between the individual frame members that constitute the modular office screen system. These components must be simple for assembly while providing structurally strength and a pleasing appearance. While the above patents are representative of numerous attempts to address these problems, it is clear that there is still a need in the prior art for improvements to the component parts that join the individual modular screens to form a subjective office matrix.